Besides the direct addition of scents to washing and cleaning agents, fabric softeners and cosmetics, the addition of so-called pro-scents was also proposed. In analogy to pro-drugs, the pro-scents represent a chemical derivative of a scent which for example reduces the volatility of the scent and enables a delayed release of the scent under ambient conditions. By derivatizing scents such as scent ketones, scent aldehydes or scent alcohols the vapor pressure of these compounds can be decreased. As the derivatization reaction is reversible, the chemically bound scent aldehyde, scent ketone or scent alcohol can be cleaved at the binding site under certain conditions, for example ambient conditions. In this way the fragrance or scent is released again which can lead to a prolonged perception of the scent.
In WO 2007/087977 A1 pro-scents are described that comprise a bound scent aldehyde and/or scent ketone in the form of a bicyclic oxazolidine.
DE 19841147 A1 discloses pro-scents in the form of silicic acid esters that release scent alcohols.
However, there is still a need to make available pro-scents that enable a prolonged perception of the scent with scent aldehydes, scent ketones and scent alcohols.
Accordingly, an object of the present application was to provide possibilities that enable a prolonged perception of the scent with scent aldehydes, scent ketones and scent alcohols.
Another object was to provide a possibility to eliminate malodors.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.